1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rechargeable lithium battery, and more particularly, to a rechargeable lithium battery exhibiting effective cycle life characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current commercially available rechargeable lithium batteries exhibit higher power and energy density than the conventional nickel-cadmium battery or nickel hydrogen battery, and substantially generate 4 V, i.e., they have an average discharge potential of 3.7 V. Such a battery is considered an essential element in the digital generation since it is an indispensable energy source for portable digital devices such as a mobile telephone, a notebook computer, a camcorder and the like, which are abbreviated as 3C devices.
Positive electrodes use oxides which are capable of intercalating and deintercalating lithium ions, and negative electrodes use carbonaceous materials which are capable of intercalating and deintercalating lithium ions.
Even though rechargeable lithium batteries exhibit effective battery performance such as high power and energy density, the development of the industry requires more improved cycle life characteristics, and various studies have been undertaken thereon.